A Different Legend
by Ronden Kiagre
Summary: An alternate universe fic about what might happen if Goku was born as the legendary super saiyan instead of Broly.


This is a non profit, fan based story. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release. (Thank you Teamfourstar for putting it so well. Hope you don't mind me borrowing this disclaimer.)

A Different Legend

"Bardock, son of Dotato and Leakh, chief of the Roo'It clan, and Warrior of the third class!" announced the herald as said warrior entered the throne room. He was of average height with messy black hair and dark green armor that he wore like a second skin. King Vegeta frowned.

'I've always hated having to grovel to him like this.' thought Bardock

"You requested my presence Sire?" he asked, kneeling.

"Yes. Do you know why you are here?" the king answered, his deep voice booming through the cavernous chamber.

"No, Your Grace."

"Because of your newborn son, Kakarott."

"Sire?"

"It seems he was born with a power level of ten thousand. Such a thing has not happened in living memory, or possibly even recorded history." Bardock was dumbstruck.

"You mean-"

"Yes. After a thousand years, it seems the next super saiyan has been born." the king continued. After taking a moment to regain his composure, Bardock answered;

"I am honored that you think so Sire."

"Indeed. Now we must answer the question of what is to be done with him."Vegeta said, now in a much darker tone.

"What do you mean?" Bardock asked in confusion.

"Surely you know the legends, Bardock," the king's cousin Paragus piped in, his every word dripping with contempt for the lower class warrior.

"After all, if anything is more legendary than the super saiyan's strength, it would be his uncontrollable rage."

"Indeed" said the king.

"The last super saiyan destroyed our original home planet. We wouldn't want that to happen here would we?"

"I will make sure he can control it Your Grace, I will make sure he is loyal!" Bardock answered quickly, a note of desperation in his voice. Unlike many saiyans, he actually cared about his children's well being beyond what it meant to his legacy. The king stroked his beard, deep in thought.

"Your Grace, you cannot possibly be thinking of letting the child live! He could be a dange-" Paragus interjected.

"Silence Paragus!"the king spat furiously,

"If and when YOU ever become king, then you may tell me what I can and cannot do, not before." He disliked Paragus vehemently. Though they were both rather old by saiyan standards, Paragus was still the same self entitled, power hungry brat he had been in childhood. Vegeta knew he aspired to the throne, although he wasn't nearly competent enough to achieve that goal.

'Though he might have a point on this issue.' The king pondered for a while longer. Finally he came to a decision.

'Either way I'll be killing two birds with one stone here.'

"Due to the danger he poses, the boy will face trial by combat. However, as he is too young to fight himself, I will allow his father to do battle on his behalf. Paragus, you will represent the crown in this matter. If Bardock wins, Kakarot will be sent to a distant planet to be observed until he comes of age. If Paragus wins, he will be executed."

An hour later they were ready. The balconies lining the upper levels of the courtyard were filled with spectators, and the combatants stood at opposite ends, facing each other. Bardock examined the battlefield. The courtyard was two hundred yards long and seventy-five wide, with fifty foot walls surrounding it on all sides. Said walls, and parts of the courtyard as well, were covered in moss and lichen. Most of the ground was smooth, worn cobblestone, good footing. Planet Vegeta's twin suns beat down mercilessly, baking it all to a crisp.

"Begin!" announced the king from his balcony.

Both combatants launched themselves at each other with a pair of sonic booms. Just before impact Bardock leapt into the air, aiming a kick at Paragus' sternum. Anticipating him,Paragus ducked under his leg and spun around to plant his fist firmly in Bardocks kidney. An equal mix of hisses and cheers rose from the audience.

While no-one liked Paragus, Bardock was not hugely popular either, and many looked forward to seeing the low class warrior put back in his place. Fighting through the pain, Bardock shot forward, twisting in midair and reversing his momentum back toward his opponent. He caught Paragus with a clothesline that sent him rocketing toward the wall, where he became lodged in the masonry. Bardock was on him immediately, pummeling him with a barrage of furious punches. Desperately lashing out, Paragus swept down with a double hammerfist, which Bardock barely avoided, before following up with a series of vicious jabs. Bardock fell back as Paragus relentlessly hammered his guard, waiting for an opening. The moment he saw it he leapt up, lashing out furiously with both feet and connecting with Paragus' abdomen.

Paragus doubled over in pain, and Bardock kneed him in the face, snapping his head back, before catching him in the jaw with an uppercut. Paragus staggered back, dazed and bleeding. Not one to lose the initiative, Bardock lunged at his foe with a haymaker, which the still slightly dazed Paragus managed to catch. Twisting, he yanked on his foe's arm, and Bardock yelped as his shoulder popped out of it's socket. Snarling with fury, Bardock repeatedly slammed his left fist into Paragus' solar plexus, sending him stumbling backward, coughing blood and gasping for air. Bardock took the respite to catch his breath before pushing his shoulder back into place with a hiss of pain. After a moment the two opponents began to circle each other warily.

"You're pretty good, for a craven." Bardock taunted.

"I'M surprised a piece of trash like you has lasted this long." Paragus retorted.

In his head, Paragus was fuming. He knew the king expected him to die out here, and he was determined not to give the bastard the satisfaction. Suddenly Bardock launched a flurry of jabs at his opponent's face, forcing Paragus to block high, before striking low with a heavy punch. Paragus blocked, catching the blow as well as Bardock's retaliatory uppercut. Caught in a grapple, Bardock tried to headbutt his opponent, but Paragus kneed him in the face and shoved him away, launching himself into the pursuit. Bardock caught his first punch with a cross-block, only for Paragus to open his palm and send Bardock flying with a powerful kiai.

'Alright then, I guess we're turning things up a notch!' thought Bardock.

He quickly launched a volley of small ki blasts at his pursuer, slowing him, and used the opportunity to reverse his momentum. Firing a pair of fully charged blasts, he allowed Paragus to evade the first, only for the second to detonate in his face. Bardock pressed his advantage with a kick to the jaw, followed by a double hammer-fist that sent Paragus spiraling out of control. He hit the ground with a resounding crash, leaving a small impact crater near the edge of the courtyard.

"That the best you've got, you entitled little shit?" asked Bardock as he dropped to the ground. Paragus staggered to his feet and spat out several teeth.

"Not by a long shot!"

Paragus began firing a barrage of explosive energy bolts, forcing Bardock to launch into a series of nimble evasions. As he dodged, Bardock began charging energy, waiting for an opening in the firestorm. Suddenly he leapt forward, firing a beam of concentrated energy. Paragus dove sideways to evade, but was still grazed. Rolling away from the blast, he launched himself forward, tackling Bardock around the waist, only to be smashed violently across the back, spun around, and slammed face-first into the wall.

Bardock rammed his foe's head into the wall twice more before Paragus caught him in the throat with a flailing backhand. Bardock stumbled back, wheezing, and Paragus lunged, catching him in a two handed choke hold and bearing him down.

'Lose? To this bastard?!' Bardock snarled inwardly.

He hammered Paragus furiously as his lungs screamed for air, to no avail. At last, in desperation, he managed to launch a weak kiai that pushed his foe back long enough for him to take in a single breath of air. However Paragus was on him an instant later, hands clamped around his throat once again. Now thinking somewhat more clearly, Bardock lashed out, slamming his clenched fist home on his opponent's elbow. Paragus howled in agony as his left arm bent in the completely wrong direction. Bardock then cut loose with a massive kiai, launching Paragus into the air. He hit the ground with enough force that the "whoosh" of escaping air temporarily silenced his screams, which soon resumed through clenched teeth.

Now on his feet, Bardock rushed forward and stomped at Paragus' throat, hoping to end the battle. But Paragus rolled quickly away and swept his leg, sending Bardock slamming face first into the ground. Bardock was blinded by an equal mixture of pain and blood as his nose shattered. On instinct, he rolled to the side, Narrowly avoiding being explosively decapitated by Paragus' ki blast. Suddenly seeing a Paragus shaped blur moving rapidly toward him, he rolled around it, kicking out and catching it on the back of the knee. Surging to his feet, he lunged forward and clamped down on the sides of Paragus' head, and began to twist.

Paragus repeatedly slammed his good elbow into Bardock's ribs with strength born of desperation, cracking bones and bruising organs. He coughed blood but did not relinquish his grip on Paragus' skull. The struggle lasted for nearly a minute, neither fighter giving ground. Bardock was on his knees as well now, all his remaining strength focused solely on breaking his enemy's neck. Finally, when it seemed his arms would burst from exhaustion, that his ribcage would completely collapse, Paragus' neck muscles gave out, and with a resounding crack, the courtroom was adjourned.

Bardock climbed out of the healing tank slowly, still rather sore from the beating he had received that morning. Glancing around he saw several doctors and orderlies of various species going about their business.

'A few years ago we wouldn't have even let them on the planet at all.' he thought to himself.

As he pulled on his armor, an orderly made his way over.

"good, you're awake. Prince Tarble is waiting outside. I believe he wishes to speak with you." he said before quickly making his way off toward another patient.

'Prince Tarble? What does he want?' Bardock thought as he made for the door.

Tarble was definitely an odd one, outright refusing to engage in any kind of physical combat, preferring instead the world of words and knowledge, which made him something of a laughingstock among other saiyans. And while his father had oft threatened to exile him as an embarrassment to the royal house, he was still around, finding other means of making himself useful, and in some select areas, indispensable, to the crown.

Hesitantly, Bardock stepped into the mostly empty hallway outside the medical wing. Tarble was only about four feet tall, with short, messy black hair, most of which stuck straight up. His tan and white armor was slightly too large, and he seemed uncomfortable in it as he paced nervously.

"Ah, there you are Bardock. I need to speak with you urgently. Come." he said setting off at a brisk pace down a winding side passage.

Once Bardock had fallen into step beside him he continued;

"Now, I'm going to be frank. I like you, so I'm going to give you fair warning. You've entered into a world that you are woefully unprepared for. The world of politics. If you continue on your present course alone you will be dead within the week."

"With all due respect, I can handle myself."

"On the battlefield, perhaps, but this is most definitely NOT the kind of battlefield you're used to. It wouldn't take very much for my father to start considering you a threat to his position, something which you certainly do not want to happen if you value your life."

Tarble paused to let that sink in before continuing;

"Now I, on the other hand, am rather interested in the ways you might be of assistance. As you, and indeed, everyone on Planet Vegeta are well aware, I have no skill at, nor inclination toward, combat. However, the need sometimes arises for me to employ the services of someone who IS gifted in that field, and while the men my father lends me are more than competent at killing things, they are woefully inadequate in the area of subtlety."

Bardock smirked.

"Let me guess, this is where I come in. Well, sorry to break it to you, but I'm not so gifted in subtlety either."

"But you understand the concept at least, and you show considerably more restraint than most. And you're the only person on this planet with those qualifications whom I even remotely trust. In addition, you command a detachment of troops, another very useful asset. The combination of these factors makes you a prime candidate for what I have in mind. So, how do you feel about answering directly to me from now on?" Seeing the look on Bardock's face, he quickly added;

"You would still go on your ordinary missions, but when I need your assistance you report to me. You do not have to worry about this cutting into your normal work to much, and indeed, I think you might find some of my assignments far more interesting than slaughtering the helpless. After all, you do enjoy an actual challenge now and again, don't you?"

Bardock thought for a moment.

"I'll do it." he finally answered.

"Good. Now, as a token of my appreciation, I managed to delay the launch of your son's pod long enough that, if you hurry, you should be able to see him off."

Bardock looked up and saw that they were near the exits to the launch pads.

"As soon as you're done, meet me at docking bay 12 at the merchant's port for your first mission." said Tarble.

And with that, he strode off down the hall, leaving Bardock alone.

"So, are you ready to go?" asked Tarble as Bardock approached him outside the docking bay.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He paused.

"Actually, one question first. Where are they sending my son?"

"Even if I did know that, of course I wouldn't be permitted to tell you."

"Fine."

"Anyway, would you like to see the ship?" Bardock nodded absentmindedly, and Tarble led him into the docking bay to begin giving the tour.

The Demonslayer was a heavily modified Konatsian patrol frigate with a crew of seven, including the captain; a middle aged Konatsian named Sabre, and the blue skinned, lizard like first mate, Grinner.

"They may not be saiyans, but the crew is loyal. To me at least." Tarble explained to Bardock.

"And why is that?"

"I helped them out of an extremely sticky situation a few years back. Since then we've worked together quite often. Gotten to know each other, as it were. I'd trust them with my life, and that's not somthing I can say about many people."

The craft itself was long, narrow, and sleek, with three high powered plasma rockets for in-atmosphere and subluminal flight and five large, solar paneled electromagnetic drag sails for enhanced superluminal maneuverability, all mounted at the stern. The gracefully curved hull was jet black except for near the prow, where three ancient Konatsian folk heros were painted. Two of them appeared to be playing some kind of wind instruments, while the third was in the midst of using a sword to kill a giant, insectoid monstrosity.

Inside, the ship had two decks. The lower deck contained the loading ramp, cargo hold, airlocks, engine room, and dual torpedo tubes. A pair of metal staircases on either side of the cargo hold led to the upper deck, which housed a small but comfortable crew lounge, cabins with bunks for twenty, a kitchen and galley, and a forward storage area that had been fitted with a dozen healing tanks, ten docking ports for attack balls, and a ladder leading up to the bridge.

"Those torpedos aren't the only weapons we've got," the gravelly voiced captain added.

"She's also got two pair of light auto cannons, and the main gun has a power output of about fifty thousand units, plus decent shielding. Not exactly a dreadnought, but we make do."

"So what's the mission?" Bardock asked, growing somewhat impatient.

"If you would first arrange a conference call with your troops, I'd prefer if I only had to give the briefing once." Tarble answered.

"You're bringing my men in on this one?"

"Yes. I hope things won't go that far south, but you should always plan for the worst case scenario. As a soldier, I thought this might be obvious to you."

"That particular bit of wisdom is. But I wasn't aware you usually worked in situations with the potential to get that hairy."

"As you will soon learn, ANY situation has the potential to become 'that hairy'."

_Authors note: This is my first time writing fanfiction, unless you count some REALLY bad stuff from when I was, like, ten, (and not funny bad either, just kind of boring) so please bear with me. I had alot of fun writing this and want you to enjoy it to. If you're wondering what's up with Tarble and his personality, it will be explained as part of the plot. Also regarding some terminology I used; "superluminal" is basicly like "supersonic' but regarding the speed of light instead of the speed of sound. _

_"But wait!" you say, _

_"Isn't it impossible to travel faster than light?" Allow me to explain in layman's terms, although I might get some stuff wrong. (if you want an in-depth, completely accurate explanation, read Bringer of Death. Actually read it even if that's not what you're looking for, because it is AWESOME!) _

_ Now bear with me, this explanation WILL be long winded, so if you aren't that interested, skip this bit. To start, picture hyperspace from Star Wars (or slipspace from Halo, they're basically the same thing sciencewise) Now picture"realspace" (where we are now) as a crumpled up ball of paper. "Hyperspace" would be the empty areas in between, the "space between spaces" if you will. (I know, I slapped myself) Many supposed means of FTL (Faster Than Light) travel (including instant transmission) are based around either "folding" realspace through hyperspace to make two points in realspace coexist at the same location, or actively entering and attempting to navigating hyperspace.(IT is the second one, which is one of many reasons it is so hard) But FTL travel in DBZ obviously does neither of those, As the ships still appear to be in realspace. And they MUST be moving faster than light, or it would take years to go anywhere, and they do it in weeks or days. So what are they doing? They are in fact using a THIRD means of hyperspace travel. Sort of. They are in fact creating a "stream" of "slipspace" or a "slipstream" that exists in both realspace AND hyperspace. This allows them to travel faster than light without technically leaving realspace. And since they are de-coupled from our space-time, they don't experience any time dilation as per the theory of relativity, explaining why Goku's six day trip to Namek was six days for him as well as for everyone else, as opposed to six days for everyone else and a few seconds for him._

_And now for the part you've all been waiting for: POWER LEVELS! _

_Bardock-21000 _

_Paragus-20000 _

_Tarble-500_

_King Vegeta-23000 _

_ Thank you to the BOD team for their incredibly user friendly PL system. Seriously, those guys are awesome, check them out. _

_Farvel, abschied, proshchaniye, despedida, wakare, and farewell._


End file.
